Avengers Drabbles
by Himuro Miharu
Summary: Looking for a better title xD I'm uncreative tonight. A bunch of random Avengers drabbles I'm writing, it's put in the Stony category due to that being the first one. Pairings are Stony, Thorki, Bruce/Clint, and Natasha/Peper
1. Animal - Stony

Title: Avengers Drabbles  
Author: Himuro Miharu  
Pairing: Steve/Tony, Thor/Loki, Bruce/Clint, eventual Natasha/Peper  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: k+  
Warnings: major amounts of fluff!  
Summary:  
A bunch of random Avengers drabbles I'm writing, it's put in the Stony category due to that being the first one. Pairings are Stony, Thorki, Bruce/Clint, and Natasha/Peper, Clint/Coulson, Clint/Natasha, and any group idea.  
Notes: All I'm doing is getting a word or phrase, and a pairing from the 4 listed above, and running with it. **ANY IDEAS MOST WELCOME!**But they must be from the four pairings listed above or a general friendship fic xD  
Disclaimer: Pft do I look like I own them?-  
_

* * *

Animal - Stony

"I said no Steve."  
"But Tony! It's just a baby! It was outside in a box!" Steve cried, holding up a tiny kitten, the small creature meowing pathetically.  
"So put it back in the box." Tony snapped, pinching the bridge of his nose in agitation. Steve looked at him in disgust before slowly the expression faded, melting into most irresistible puppy pout the brunette had ever seen.  
"No. No no no. Don't do that Steve. You're not playing fair."  
"But he needs a home. And besides, you won't have to take care of him. I'll do it all myself." Steve begged, cradling the small little tabby.  
"Steve I hate cats."  
"But Tony! Coulson needs a good home, and what better home than with us?"  
Brown eyes widened and he stared at the supersoldier, mouth twitching in an attempt to hide a smile. He had decided to keep the thing at first sight, he just wanted to see how serious Steve was.  
"You...named the cat Coulson?"  
"It needed a heroic name."  
Laughing Tony hugged the blonde, scratching Coulson's ears.  
"Fine. You can keep him."


	2. Ice Cream - Thorki

Ice Cream - Thorki

Loki looked at the bowl of icecream and cringed, poking at it with his spoon.  
"Thor what is this? It looks disgusting."  
The blonde God looked up at his name, a small trail of icecream dribbling down his chin, bleu eyes wide.  
"No brother! It is delicious! You must taste it." Taking the ravens spoon he loaded it before holding it out for Loki to eat, a grin on his face.  
"Thor no. I refuse to allow you to feed me some Midgardian creation that looks like sludge."  
"But Loki! It is a Midgardian delicacy! You must try ice cream at least once! You may like it!"  
Loki shook his head, stubbornly keeping his mouth closed so Thor had no way to feed him.  
"Brother please. Merely try it. I am not asking you to like it, simply try it. Stop this stubbornness! It is most unflattering on you."  
Glaring at the blonde he slowly opened his mouth, allowing his companion to feed him the frozen substance. After a few seconds of contemplating he quickly stole his spoon back and began to eat, ignoring his brother's laughs and praises for trying something new.  
Looking at Thor's bowl he noticed his was green with small black...things decorating it while his own was white with the same black things. Pulling the taller God into a kiss he smiled, his tongue stealing the bite of ice cream from Thor. Pulling away with a smirk he snickered at Thor's expression.  
"Yours tastes better than my own. I simply wanted to try it."  
Recovering from his shock Thor pulled him into another kiss, holding him in place.  
Softly whispered 'I love you's were exchanged before both finished their bowls, taking them to the sink for whomever's turn it was to wash dishes before disappearing to their given floor of the Stark Tower.


	3. Baby - HulkEye

Baby - Bruce/Clint

Bruce always loved children, before his accident he dreamt of settling down and having a family of his. Then he gained the Other Guy, and he was certain it was futile to ever dream like that again. So he ran. He ran from any type of relationship, going so far as go hide himself in a war torn nation to get away. Then he was called back into civilization where he met Clint. Their relationship was rocky at best in the beginning, Clint was always so sure he wouldn't be hurt, some days nearly matching Tony in his annoying pranks to try and gain the Other Guy's attention. Eventually, about a year into their relationship it was proven he was correct, the Other Guy, no matter how enraged, would never do anything to harm him. Then Clint took it a step further, bringing up the subject of adoption.  
Again his fear got the better of him, and he ran. He ran from his problems, preferring to act as though they didn't exist rather than face them head on and handle the consequences as they happen.  
For nearly a month he hid from the smaller male, not wanting to be reminded of what he felt he could never have.  
It was during a walk, in which Clint was silent, showing how truly angry he was, that everything changed. A child was crying, simply having been separated from her mother and scared and without realizing what he was doing he rushed to her side, immediately assessing the situation. Promising the child to find her mother he stood, placing her on his shoulders as they began to search, unaware of Clint's soft smile as he watched. Once the child's mother was located, calling the girl's name, he gently set her down, brown eyes widening when she threw her arms around his neck in a tight hug, kissing his cheek in thanks before heading off with her mother.  
Looking back at Clint he smiled softly, taking his hand.  
"Let's look into adoption."


	4. DUM-E's Valentine

"DUM-E! Stop acting like that and get over here and help me." Tony called, glaring softly at the bot. He was like an uruly child who couldn't pay attention for long periods of time. Chirping sadly he stopped his excited rolling, moving back to Tony's side.

"Put that blasted cup down!" Tony snapped, taking it and setting it on the counter.

"What on Earth has gotten into you today DUM-E?" He asked, studying the bot intensly.

Turning his head when the door opened he let out an involuntary yelp grabbing onto the table when DUM-E quickly rolled past him, cup in hand. Stopping in front of Steve he chirped loudly, clearly excited to see the blonde.

Steve laughed heartily and pet the bot sweetly, smiling at him.

"Hello DUM-E. How are you today?" He asked, laughing at the excited chirps and whirs he recived. When the blender cup was thrust into his hand he took it in confusion, unsure what was going on. Looking up at the genius when the bot gripped his shirt and chirped he was surprised to see the man standing in shock.

"Tony...what is he saying?"

"He's...he wants you to be his valentine..." Tony explained with a small laugh.

Once the chirping became quieter, replaced with a soft whiring sound and DUM-E began to release his shirt he realized he had been waiting for an answer the whole time.

"Of course I'll be your valentine DUM-E. Thank-you for asking."

Laughing when he spun in a circle whirring in excitement Steve looked up to see his boyfriends pouting face, his smile becoming warmer.

"I'm your valentine every day of the year Tony. You can share with him for one day."

Pouting the genius looked over at the clearly happy bot, a smile forming.

It was such a relief every time Steve interacted with one of his boys, they were his family, like his own children; and Steve just fit so seamlessly into the equation. After a bit of explaining and getting him used to them, it was like he'd been there from the beginning. Watching Steve pet and play with DUM-E brought a wider smile to his face, crossing his arms and leaning against the desk.

"Fine. But only for today."


	5. Cold - Thorki

Cold - Thorki

I always surrounded myself with warmth. As a child I was often found in my mother's arms, she radiated a warmth I've never felt with anyone else.

My father regarded me with the warm love of a father.

The women I often laid with were warm, though I never tarried long.

Therefore it came as a surprise when I began to embrace and love the chill that always seemed to surround Loki.

I began to love when he would lay in my arms after a vigorous session of lovemaking, and the chill that quickly began to soak into my body and I found myself far too warm if I ever slept too far from his presence.

I wanted to be close to him. To stay close.

I came to love the cold, as I learned to love Loki, I learned to love the cold.

Then he was gone.

Cold.

That's all I feel anymore.

It reminds me of him, and I'm happy this way.


	6. Freedom - Stony

Freedom - Stony

I fight for freedom of all people. The freedom to grow up and do what they dream, to speak what they mean, and love who they choose.

But why can't they give me the same respect?

I say anything they think is wrong, and I'm judged on national television.

I do what I wish and help who I want and I'm criticized for not helping everyone.

I love who I want, and I'm told I'm a bad influence for being gay and openly loving a man.

I fight and risk not only my life, but the lives of my teammates, my family, for their freedom, and we can't even get the same freedom we protect.

When I married Tony, they all made a big deal about it, about how it was a sin and were to be sentanced to Hell for our union.

Just because I love him doesn't mean I'm going to Hell. It isn't a sin to love.

When Tony asked me to marry him, I didn't think 'I'd better not do this, God may smite us where we stand.' I was happy.

I knew he really loved me, and really wanted to be with me.

I fight for freedom, and I'm married to a man.

I'll never give up on my people and their freedom. Even if they give up on me.


	7. Cheeseburgers - Pepperoni friendship

Cheeseburgers - Pepperoni friendship

It was kind of like his comfort food. It seemed to be all Tony wanted when he was sick.

He always had a love for cheeseburgers, at least for as long as I've known him. I think it's because any home meal reminded him of the home life he was deprived of as a child, and also because he never made time for food.

As he got older I noticed it progressively began to get worse, at least until he met Steve.

Once he began to see Steve I watched as he began eating better, communicating better, and slowly starting a sleeping pattern.

He began opening up to me more also. Sometimes it was about his fears, and others it was what he loves most about Steve. It didn't matter which it was to me, all that mattered was that he was finally happy.

I've noticed he only eats cheeseburgers on Sundays now.

It's something we love, and every Sunday we all eat cheeseburgers in together in the tower. It's a family meal.

It's not traditional, but we're not a traditional family. That's why it's so special.


	8. Church - Stony

Church - Stony

Swallowing thickly Steve approached his lover, completely nervous. He was going to ask his quite atheist lover to accompany him to church the following day. He wasn't expecting much, but he was praying for the best.

"Tony...I have a question for you."

Looking over his shoulder the brunette smiled, turning to face his lover. Seeing the expression on the blonde's face her stopped, suddenly worried.

"What's wrong babe? You look upset."

"No...I'm not upset. I just...have a question for you. But...I have a feeling you won't like it much."

Watching him closely the genius nodded slowly, unsure what exactly was going on.

"I was wondering if you would go to...to church with me."

"Excuse me? Run that by me again babe."

Sighing softly the blonde nodded, clearly regretting his decision.

"Will you go to church with me tomorrow?"

"Steve, babe, you do realize I'm an atheist right? As in I don't believe in God, and I definitely don't go to church."

"I-I know...but I was hoping you'd go with me. Just this once."

Sighing softly Tony shook his head before looking up, eyes widening meeting his lovers gaze.

"Please no. Don't give me the puppy eyes. That's completely cheating Steve. Completely!"

"Please Tony. I don't ask you to go with me to that many places. Please just this once go with me. I won't ask you again I swear it" Pinning him with a sad pout the blonde stuck out his lower lip for good measure, trying his best to convince his stubborn lover.

"Why Steve? Why do you want me to go so bad?" He asked, his resolve faltering quickly.

"I just wanted to share something I'm passionate about with you, that's all." Steve explained softly, looking down at the ground.

"I just...Jesus fine. I'll go. But just his once though."

Hugging his lover tight he kissed soft lips.

"Thank you Tony!"


	9. Notice Me - Thorki

Notice Me - Thorki

Growing up I always wished you would pay attention to me.  
You were always looking around and seeing everyone around us, but you always overlooked me.

I watched as Sif got all of your attention, no matter how hard I tried, I was never good enough.

Eventually I grew bitter.

I had hoped if you were banished you would finally realize how much you cared for me.

Then you met her.

That Jane woman.

She ruined everything I had worked for.

When I was able to be in your presence once more I realized you still could not see me.

I was now the villan in your eyes.

You'll never see how much you meant to me, nor that I did everything so you would finally see me.

You viewed me with such contempt that in the end, I had no qualms releasing Odin's staff.

Finally you noticed me as I fell into the abyss.

My smile was for you, always for you.


	10. Hero - Stony

Hero - Stony

I'm told I'm a hero. That everything I do has consequences, and I have to always be there to make sure everyone is okay..

No one ever makes sure I'm okay.

I have to protect everyone and make sure no one is scared.

No one ever makes sure I'm not scared.

I'm meant to protect them, but no one cares if I'm protected.

Except Tony.

He's the only person that asks.

In the midst of battle through my com-link I'll hear 'Are you alright Cap?'

With Tony I can just be Steve. I don't have to be Captain America. I don't have to be a hero. He doesn't ask me to be anything more.

When I wake up crying at night and I'm scared, he holds me close and talks me through it.

Tony doesn't care if I'm not a hero all the time. He doesn't expect me to be a hero.

To Tony, I'm just a man.

But to me, Tony is my hero.


	11. Monster - HulkEye

Monster - Hulkeye

Bruce thought himself a monster from the time Hulk became a part of him, and it seemed as though no one could change his mind.

It was so deeply ingrained within his mind he couldn't see passed the film he had placed on himself.

Bruce is gentle, kind, thoughtful, warm, and good, but he couldn't see that in the beginning. All he saw was a monster.

Slowly with time, I've been able to change that.

With time he's come to see he isn't what he thought, that he was really an amazing man worthy of love.

The true monsters were those that told him he was a monster. The ones not willing to see him for who he was, a gentle man who only wanted love.


End file.
